Bittersweet
by Jaylein-Skyler
Summary: I don’t care how long it takes or whatever the reason. I will be waiting for you." Songfic DxS


**Bittersweet**

**A Danny Phantom fanfiction............................................................................................................................................................By Jaylein-Skyler**

**For my friend Violet**

_

* * *

_

If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away

_

* * *

_

"Sam…," Danny whispered. "I know this is hard but…"  
"What?" I asked.

"I… I have to go. My parents… They found out. They **hate** me." He looked down not meeting my eyes.  
"How can they!?" I wondered angrily. In the Freakshow thing Danny's parents had loved him just the same.  
"…They… Ask Jazz. I'm going. I don't know where but… I _can't_stay."

"Why not? Your dad might try and kill you but only if you stay at Fentonworks! Stay here! You'll be fine and there is some thing I want to tell you…"  
Danny cut me off, "Sam." His voice was dead serious, but no matter what I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. "This is the first place they would look. Or at Tucker's. But anyways… You want to say anything….?"

Of cores I did, but I couldn't make it come out. "Promise me you'll be safe?"  
He nodded, "I will. I promise I'll visit someday."

We both jumped when a loud knock echoed though the halls of my large house. _**"Go."**_ I hissed at him.  
"Remember, I promised," Danny shouted as he flew off.

_

* * *

_

Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

* * *

I rapped my arms around myself, remembering… Danny and wishing he was here. My window was open. It hadn't shut since the day he left. Not once. My sixteenth birthday was today and my little cousin had just said it was funny I didn't have a boyfriend. He was only five so I wasn't mad…

He just didn't know it how much hurt.  
It was agony.

The day Danny first got his ghost powers I knew things would change for the better. It did, at that point, but it led to this.  
'_It's all my fault.'_ I thought, too devastated to feel angry. I knew I should but I was too selfish.  
I tried remember every time we touched… Every kiss… Every moment I had with him. But they hung just out of reach, slipping, away just like he did.

* * *

_A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence  
It's so violent  
Since you're gone _

* * *

"Sam…" Jazz's voice rang in my ear.  
"No. I can't let go…. He meant so much to me…"  
"You think I don't know that?" She asked heatedly. "I'm his _sister! _I'm just saying living in the past won't help you-."  
"Just leave me alone," I pleaded.

She walked away leaving me alone my dark silent room. I didn't really want her to go whenever I was alone the silence would yell and scream at me. It hurt to be alone, but it was all I could do.

I looked out my bedroom window for the a hundredth time that day. I waited…. It was painful constantly waiting for him to return.

_Where is he?_

_Has he forgotten me, or his _promise_? Didn't Danny know it was the only thing that I live for? It was hope, slowly dissolving, that I might see him again._

These questions went round and round in head. I always wondered, I always worried, about him.

_  
_

Four years. _Four years. _No one has seen him. I had just told him, Danny wouldn't have left. I knew that boy for nine years. Did I even know him now? Was in love with… someone else?

I shut my eyes tightly. No! He loves me. I love him. It isn't supposed to be this way.

But it is.

I can't change that. No one understands why I spend all my time out of school in my room doing nothing. But there isn't anything I can do. I've waited so long. It will never be the same. I don't know even if I'll be able to forgive the darn boy if he comes back. I love him.

* * *

_The sweetest thought  
I had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone_

* * *

Tears slowly fell down my cheeks and onto the floor. I sat cross-legged in front my window. Every moment, every memory, I had or shared with him played itself in my mind.

Slowly a smile came to my face. I opened my eyes and let out a bittersweet sigh. "I'm waiting, Danny…. Come home, come back; I'm waiting and I always will be until… Until I die or until you're here."

I stood up and walked my window. Leaning out I scanned the sky. "I don't care how long it takes… Or whatever the reason."

* * *

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you._

* * *

A slight breeze ruffed my hair as I cried, still smiling, and closed my eyes with a sad scene of peace. "I will be waiting for you."

* * *

**What's _wrong_ with me? I'm writing romance _and _I'm **_almost **proud**_** of it_?_ Not to mention a _songfic._ Gosh, I must have more than cold. Sorry for any OOCness. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading.**

**~Jay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own _Within Temptation's_** 'Bittersweet' **or** **the show and any characters from **'Danny Phantom.' **I do own the songfic though. Any resemblances to any other written or muiscal works is purely coincidental. This was done only for my pleaure and I making no profit whatsoever from it.**

* * *


End file.
